


In this moment

by somerandomperson



Series: Words for Inktober [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomperson/pseuds/somerandomperson
Summary: All is quiet within Camelot, so Arthur takes a moment to enjoy being curled up in bed with Merlin.





	In this moment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 16 - Angular
> 
> woo \0/ half way through (taking the whole time to write half the number of prompts) but still half the prompts written so far.

It was quiet in the castle. The only sounds to be heard were from the night watch. The soft click of their armour echoing across the courtyards and corridors as the guards made their rounds.

The night was clear, the stars shining bright in the sky leaving the air crisp as it drifted in through windows.

Arthur could feel the slight breeze on his skin as it came in through his window. He didn't mind though, in fact it was a contrast to the warmth curled up next to him. Arthur knew how precious these moments were. How rare the occasion and he liked to savour the moments. Here he was, nothing to draw his attention from the man in his arms. No counsel to attend, no patrol to man, no rush of panic as he tried to solve one of the many crisis’s that came up while running the kingdom. 

Tonight he was just a man. Lying in his bed sated and happy watching his love sleep. 

And how Arthur loved these moments, when he could drop his guard and spend his time watching the wind ruffle Merlin's hair. See how his black curls fell over his forehead. Run his fingers through Merlin's hair and wind the curls around his fingers.

Let his fingers trail across Merlin's skin, feeling how smooth and warm is was. Arthur loved the look of his tan skin, made golden by hours training under the sun, the contrast it made with the pale skin of Merlin's as his arm curled against his back. It was like Merlin never saw the sun and yet Arthur could see tiny kisses of freckles across Merlin's nose; so faint that you could only see them when you were next to him. Arthur resisted the urge to press his lips against those marks. That would require moving and Arthur neither had the effort or the will to possibly wake Merlin. He was so still in rest. So different from the energetic active man he was when he was awake. Even when he was stood behind Arthur, whether in a meeting, at court or hearing subjects, there was always an energy. The tapping of a finger, the subtle shifting of his weight from side to side, which you only knew about if you were close enough to hear the slight rustle of material shifting with the movement.

Arthur trailed his fingers down Merlin's face running his fingers across the sharp cheekbones. The light from the candle by the bed made Merlin's cheekbones stand out even more than they usually did. Arthur slowly ran his fingers over Merlin's cheeks and along the sharp line of his jaw.

Arthur wished he had more time like this. To feel the sharp edges of Merlin's body pressing into his. The warmth from his skin caressing his own. Everything about Merlin was long and sharp, his body his mind. All angles and shadows, exposed and hidden. His bundle of contradictions.

Arthur shifted a little pressing his head against Merlin's hair and closing his eyes to enjoy the feel of Merlin against him, letting his fingers rest against the sharp lines of Merlin's ribs, letting the steady beat of his heart throb against his fingers.

Arthur breathed in and let himself feel how Merlin's body rested against his, let himself enjoy the feeling of having the man he loved safe and asleep in his arms.


End file.
